Leave
by Apocalypse owner
Summary: Leah finally comes to terms that her lives' tragedy's are not Bella's or the Cullen's fault. She's finally ready to leave but she cant just pick up and leave, will she go or stay? How long does she plan on leaving? Most importantly will she come back? And Why is she in Tv?


_I can't take it anymore! This torture of a town has gotten to me, but it is partly my fault. Why did I stayed in this tortures town anyways? Oh right because of Seth and Jake and ONLY because of those two. My two best friends hurt me along with the town's people and my mother. _

_I'm bitter, annoying, and grouchy to everyone especially towards the Cullen's and Bella. It was never really them none of them they, but Bella, choose to be what they are and I have come to terms with it. And even if I try to blame it all on Bella it still would not be fair I was still back stabbed by my town, Best friends, and mom before Bella came. I guess I just liked to pretend it was the vampire's fault to deceive myself and make myself believe that I was not broken down by those who I loved the most. That I was not betrayed by those who were supposed to be with me to the very end._

_Seth imprinted today, 6 months after Jacob imprinted. Seth had just started to date Kami after years of crushing on her, it was there 2 month anniversary today. They both went to first beach for a picnic were Seth first saw her and imprinted, he introduce himself and showed the girl around La Push. He was so love stuck he forgot about Kami, leaving her to watch as he flirted and forgot about her for the new girl, Valeria, who was just visiting for the week._

_Jake stopped needing me the day he imprinted on Renessamee. I was hart broken when I found out my best friend, the only one who ever knew how I felt found himself a new reason to live life. In an instant I knew I was going to be forgotten, nothing but a distant memory to him, and that's what hurted me the most. _

"I have to go. Let it all behind." I whispered unconsciously as I look at my shoes.

"W-what?" Asked a startled Seth everyone around the camp fire stop talking and laughing when they saw Seth snap his head in my direction.

I was brought back into reality by Seth, as I looked around all eyes were on me. I knew that I must have said something out loud but was afraid to ask what even though I knew what I must have said. Even though I had just made up my mind I won't let them take that away from me!

"I'm leaving." I said out loud for all to hear me, the humans unfortunately didn't have super hearing.

"What, Why Leah?! I finally just imprinted you can't just get up and leave! My live is finally settling down and you want to leave, not letting me enjoy the time with all my love ones for just a while?! Are you going to leave just when I finally found my other half?" Seth cried outraged, his pained voice squeezed my heart but I wouldn't let my self be stopped. I _cant _care that I was going to ruin his parade, I had to go.

"Lea-" I cut off Jake before he tried to change my mind. "I'm sorry Seth but that time has already happened." I said by a small glare. "You were surrounded by the ones you loved for 2 whole months. Your life was completed for a little while yet you stll experience true love not just by me, mom, and friends but by someone you loved and they loved you back." I said as i gave Valeria a hard glare.

"Not Forced." This time I looked at all imprinties.

"What are you talking about?!" Seth asked confused. "I just meat Valeria today! I had no one at that time!"

Seth words to me were a blow in the guts, he was blinded by the imprint that he could not get his head out of Valeria's butt and think clearly. _"I had expected Seth to be different from them, did he not see me cry? Did he not see me break down and lose my will? Who was I really and how much important's did I have in Seth life? Everyone's life? From what is happening now I guess not much, he saw me in the lowest from my betrayal and he still did the same to Kami"_ tears fell down my eyes as I thought of myself not really important to anybody.

"No one Huh?" I said as I looked at the floor. "Kami loved you for 4 years and you back, yet on the day of your anniversary she becomes nothing more but a no one. I guess I never really matter in your life because if you even cared about me in the imprinting situation you would not have let another to have to feel what you felt to see someone you love so broken. I guess Kami never really matter to you either because you would have especially wanted to prevent that ever from happening to her." I said as I felt all I have ever wanted to say from the moment I found out what he did come out.

I looked back up to see Seth had a look of realization and guilt, Valeria had a look of confusion, but looked at Seth after a second with a look that said heart broken. I guess she didn't knew there was another girl in Seth's life before her, Seth must have forgotten to tell her. That's all I needed to know before I turned around and jumped toward the forest phasing mid-way.


End file.
